As the technical document applied for previous invention is the document that discloses the method for molding multilayer foam by carrying out the compression of multilayer parison in split-up metal mold and bonding the innermost side of the multilayer parison. (Refer to Patent document 1: Open disclosure No. 2004-82332 official report).
Concretely, multilayer parison 5 composed of foam layer 2 and the resin layer 3 as shown in FIG. 24 is pushed out of Die 21. Multilayer parison 5 is arranged between division metal mold 22a and 22b where pipe for decompression 23 is installed. and split metal mold 22a and 22b are closed while inserting multilayer parison 5 in split metal mold 22a and 22b. Multilayer parison 5 is stuck inside split metal mold 22a, 22b while transforming it in flat fan shape by compressing in cavity 24. And, as shown in FIG. 25 when the closing of split metal mold 22a and 22b is completed, at least a part of foam layers 2 composed of inner side of multi layer parison 5 is combined. Epidermal layer 13 attached to foaming molding goods foam layer 12 is molded.
[Patent Document 1] Published Examined Application No. 2004-82332
However, according to the method of patent document 1 mentioned above, multilayer parison 5 is compressed in split metal mold 22a, 22b, when a part in multilayer of parison 5 is bonded, the foam magnification of the multilayer foam that is the final molding goods will be decreased to crush the bubble in foam layer 2 where multilayer parison 5 is composed.
Moreover, multilayer parison 5 is compressed in split metal mold 22a, 22b. when innermost part of multilayer parison 5 is bonded, and air remains in multilayer parison 5. Air will be generated internally in the multilayer foam which is the final molding goods. When dead air is generated in inside part of multilayer foam, sled or sink is generated in multilayer foam that is the final molding goods.
The purpose of this invention is to offer the manufacturing method for Multilayer foam where enhancement of foam magnification is possible and considering the above mentioned circumstances, generation of dead air is difficult.
To achieve this purpose, this invention is assumed to have the following features.